Lawson calls Tina the N-Word and gets grounded
Cast Lawson and TJ Detweiler-Eric Tina and Kumi-Kimberly Police Officer and Mr. Lawson-Wiseguy Tina's angry voice-Shouty Plot Lawson gets in big trouble. Transcript At the village, TJ Detweiler was furious about Kumi being sent to Mental People's Home. TJ: Man, I can't believe Kumi is in the Mental People's Homes! Meanwhile, on the other side, Lawaon had a naughty plan. Lawson: I'm going to call Tina the n-word. But why? Tina is a neutral friend to me and my friends! Time to cause trouble for Tina! (later at Tina's house) Lawson: You just sent Kumi to the Mental People's Homes?! Why would you do that, N****?! Tina: Hey! Don't say the N-Word! You're mean! Lawson: Why, N*****?! Tina: Insult me one more time and see what happens! Lawson: Why should I you N*****! Tina got very angry and lost her temper at Darnell, who was horrified. Tina: (Shouty's voice) You know that?! Admit it! That's it, I'm going to attack you right now!!! Lawson: Come and catch me, N*****! Tina began to chase after Lawson, yelling angrily. Tina: (AVGN's voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! (Shouty's voice) Come back here, you obnoxious brat! I'll get you! I'll get a mace to attack you with it! Tina ran back inside the house. Later, Kumi managed to escape from the Mental People's Homes. Kumi: I must tell Mom and Dad about this. Lawson: Phew! That was close! I need to lay down. Inside Tina's house, Tina picked up a mace. Then she went out of the house, and he continued to chase after Lawson. Lawson: Oh no! Tina's going mad! She's got a mace! Tina: (AVGN's voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Lawson: I better get away before that madwoman kills me! Tina: (AVGN's voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Tina kept on chasing after Lawson. Tina: (Shouty's voice) I'LL MACE YOU GOOD! Lawson: AAAAAARGH! Lawson: She's getting as mad as Spinelli! Madwoman! Madwoman! Tina: (Shouty's voice) WHEN I GET YOU, YOU'RE DONE! DO YOU HEAR ME?!! DONE!!! D-O-N-E! DONE! WHEN I CALL THE COPS TO ARREST YOU, YOU'LL BE ROTTING IN JAIL FOR THIS! JUST YOU WAIT! YOU'LL BE SORRY FOR CALLING ME THE N-WOOOOOOOOOOOOOORD!!!!! Lawson ran as fast as he could. Tina: (Shouty's voice) YOU WON'T GET AWAY FROM ME THIS TIME, YOU NAUGHTY BOY! STOP RIGHT THERE, SO I CAN ATTACK YOU WITH A MACE AND BEAT YOU UP! Lawson: Help! Help! Police, help! Save me! Madwoman! Madwoman! She's chasing me with a mace! Do something! That madwoman's going crazy! Stop that madwoman before hse gets me! Do something, please! Before she kills me! Then Lawson ran past the police officer, and the police officer halted Tina. Police Officer: Stop! Hey, what's going on!? What's the big idea chasing after that boy like that!? Tina: Because he keeps calling me the N-Word! Let me at him! Let me at him! Police Officer: Hey, there's no need to chase after that boy like that! Where did you get the mace come from? Tina: Because he keeps calling me the N-Word! I had to use the mace to chase after that brat because he keeps calling me the N-Word! Police Officer: Hey! There's no need to do to that boy like that! I think you need to put the mace back in your house. Actually, I will get the guards to take it back to your house! There's no need to get angry or violent to that boy just because he keeps calling you the N-Word! Tina: (Shouty's voice) LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM RIGHT NOW!!! Police Officer: I'm afraid your rage is getting worse. You have to go to the insane hospital for a while, that will calm you down. You're getting mad and insane. Come with me now. Tina: Who will someone do my career?! Police Officer: No one! I'm sorry to say this Tina, but the Mental People's Homes has to be... (pause) Police Officer: ...DEMOLISHED! Tina: What?! Demolished?! (Artist at Sea sound clip) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Then the police officer took Tina away and sent her to the insane hospital. Then Tina and the police officer entered the insane hospital, and then the police officer showed her the ward. Police Officer: This is the ward which is where you are staying. Stay there for a while, this is what you get for trying to attack a boy! (The police officer shut the door and Tina was upset) Tina (sadly): It's my own fault. Kumi was one of Fluttershy106's favorite characters and I shouldn't have tried to attack that boy. (at home) Mr. Lawson: Erwin, I can't believe you first used my trash picker pins without my permission to torture Kumi Crystal and then you called Tina the N-Word! You know saying the N-Word is racist and now her business is going to be demolished because of you! Lawson: But Dad, that was the only way to get back at her for sending Kumi to the Mental People's Homes. Mr. Lawson: You are grounded for 34 days but since Kumi is free, you're grounded half your grounding time meaning 17 days. Go to your room. Lawson (running upstairs): Yes Dad. Trivia The audio featuring the Artist at Sea screaming "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" from the SpongeBob Squarepants episode Frankendoodle during the scene where he breaks his pencil is used as an audio where Tina realized her business was going to be demolished. Category:Lawson's grounded days Category:Sequels Category:Grounded Stuff